


白包 交织 （短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 交织 （短篇）

清水/小短篇

坐在窗边闭目养神了一小段时间，听到不远处传来些微的声响，边伯贤笑了下。

滋—卜

有人又无聊到自己玩起来了。

走到那人的身后，看着他慢慢地结出一小朵冰花，忍不住技痒地动了动手指，冰花一闪一闪的。

“啊。”那人转过头，笑得一脸特别好看。  
边伯贤被那笑整得都快融化了，可是看到他手臂上的划痕，止住了笑。  
“你怎么不上药就玩起来了。”

金珉锡看了眼手臂，动了动，“没什么感觉就忘记了。”  
不一会儿眼前的人抱着医疗箱坐在眼前，一脸正经严肃。

一手继续捧着发亮的冰花，一手让边伯贤小心处理伤口，金珉锡突然觉得这样的日子还不错。  
“你明明执行任务时候那么狠绝，怎么出了任务人就那么少根筋。”  
扯掉那破烂的衣袖，看着那些深深浅浅的划痕，边伯贤眉头越皱越紧。  
金珉锡知道这人脾气要上来了，赶紧乖乖躺下。

躺下前还把冰花小心的放在一旁。

一闪一闪的，像是小桌灯那样。

处理好伤口后，边伯贤才发现怎么平时会碎碎念的人怎么那么安静了……  
结果是睡着了。  
动作轻缓地把所有东西收好，看着那不会融化的冰花，伸出手戳了戳花瓣，意外的没什么寒气。

“再玩一次吧。”不知道什么时候醒了的金珉锡，没头没尾地说。  
边伯贤翻到靠窗的位子，斜靠着床头，不让金珉锡直接受到寒风。  
金珉锡捧起花只是笑了下，边伯贤下意识的温柔永远比阳光还暖。

冰花不再一闪一闪，扑闪扑闪的光晕慢慢环绕花瓣，然后渐渐形成一道又一道的光束，缓缓描绘着冰花的轮廓。  
冰花的花瓣慢慢散开，光束随着花瓣形成了一圈又一圈的环，像是土星环那样，神秘又美丽。

金珉锡非常满意地笑开了，正想说些什么，眼前突然模糊，两人气息交融。

什么都不用说。

灵感来自>>

https://tenor.com/view/gif-17553258


End file.
